


Sunshine at South Downs

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Bondage, M/M, Metaphysical Sex, Pampering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Crowley basks in the warmth of the conservatory in the cottage while Aziraphale makes plans to show him just how much he loves him by giving Crowley the sexy pampering of his life.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Sunshine at South Downs

**Author's Note:**

> The first ideas that eventually became this fic were based off [the first picture](https://fuckyeahgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/642942032400302080/ngk-x) here.

The sunlight streamed through the conservatory windows warming the couch upon which he sat, long red hair touching the shoulders of the black Bentley logo shirt he wore with a pair of jeans too tight for the average human gardener to consider wearing while weeding. But he was no human for all the dirt under his fingernails and caked on the palms of his hands. His snug trousers would not hinder any of his movement as he tended to the gardens of the cottage, creating his own version of Eden, although the portion of the gardens terraced with stone might have been more of a nod to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.

Crowley’s eyes were closed and one arm rested on the back of the couch, his long hand dangling in a relaxed pose. Face turned towards the afternoon sun, his lower lip jutted out in a slight pout even though right now he was at complete peace. He enjoyed the heat of the conservatory, the glass warming the sun’s rays beyond what most would find comfortable, but most did not have a reptile form. Nor had they followed one Earth-dwelling angel from the hot deserts of Mesopotamia to a damp little island only to stay permanently. It was less a case of keeping your enemy close and more of keeping the one you loved near, even if he had hated the climate at first.

Days like these were why he wouldn’t allow Aziraphale to put any sort of coverings over the windows and glass ceiling. The angel could do as he wished with the rest of the cottage, but the conservatory was Crowley’s.

“Done for the day, my dear?” 

Aziraphale’s voice carried over from the doorway to the kitchen where he stood ironically enough with a cup of hot tea despite the warm weather. Crowley turned his head towards him, cracking a golden-yellow eye to gaze at him for a moment before shutting it again. Aziraphale was in his shirt-sleeves which were rolled up almost to his elbows, but Crowley was not going to give in to that temptation. He was entirely too comfortable to ogle his angel.

“Tea on a day like this?”

“I hear the Americans drink it cold. I might have to try that one of these days,” replied Aziraphale. 

“You won’t. You still find that country to be a bit on the uncivilised side.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Yeah, that’s it. I’m no fun.”

Crowley’s head lulled back against the warm couch cushions. He sighed happily, too content right now to bicker with his husband. The sun was going to start its slow descent towards the horizon. He needed to soak up what warmth he could before it started to cool off. It did not matter “snake form” did not mean “true reptile”, Crowley enjoyed his basking and this place wasn’t exactly known for its high levels of sunshine. 

“If you keep standing there gawking, you _will_ be able to drink your tea cold. Why don’t you go read, angel? Let me squeeze a few more minutes of sunlight out of this day then I’ll be in to join you.”

Aziraphale stepped back inside leaving Crowley to his basking. The demon sank down into the couch cushions, losing himself in the heat. Time became inconsequential; he was unaware another hour had passed until he felt the soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Lost track of time, didn’t you, my dear?”

“As if you didn’t, or you would have been in here sooner,” Crowley replied, having opened an eye to gaze at the clock hanging to his right. “You finished your book, didn’t you?”

“Yes. It was very good, and I only had a few more chapters in it. I figured you wouldn’t mind since you had your sunlight to sit in.”

Crowley reached up to pull the angel in front of him down into his lap, the heat his black jeans had soaked up seeping through Aziraphale’s own trousers to warm him as well. He smiled as he stared into two languid golden-yellow eyes that blinked in the relaxed manner of one peaceful demon. Leaning forward, Aziraphale touched his lips to Crowley’s, the resulting kiss slow and sensual. Heat rose from it as it rose from Crowley’s sun-soaked form, a heat not of the sun, but made of the pure love Crowley felt for his angel. Aziraphale reciprocated, turning a love that Heaven never understood towards the one being who did. A perfect union.

“Are you done in the gardens for the day?”

“I think so. I can work with the hellebores tomorrow. They’ll keep for now.”

“Are you sure you don’t need to go threaten them one last time?” Aziraphale teased.

“Nah. Do you have plans?”

“I might.”

Crowley felt him wiggle on his lap, saw the mischievous smile on his face. His own mouth quirked into a half-smile, his eyebrow raised. Long fingers reached up to stroke Aziraphale’s blond curls, brushing through the soft lengths of them as Aziraphale hummed with pleasure. He tilted his head into Crowley’s gesture, eyes half-closing as he felt the demon pull his hand through again, combing wild ringlets away from Aziraphale’s temple. 

“You’re sweating. Shall we go in?” Crowley asked.

“That would be a lovely idea. I’m not as used to the heat any more as you are.” 

He wiggled off Crowley’s lap, reaching down to take Crowley’s hand in his and pull him to his feet. He did not let go as he walked into the cottage, guiding Crowley along to the living room, which was in the east and no longer filled with the sunlight that shone in the conservatory. Dim natural light filled the room, forcing Crowley’s eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness after the brightness he was bathing in, although it was more than bathing, it was bordering on rejoicing. The warmth was beautiful and there were times he dearly wished he could have remained in warmer parts of the world, but such thoughts were fleeting. Love was more important. 

Aziraphale laid him down on the couch, straddling him to kiss him, starting on his forehead before moving on to his nose then his cheeks. He teased Crowley a bit, taking his kisses to his jawline and down his neck without approaching his lips. Laughing, Aziraphale nuzzled into the hollow of Crowley’s neck where he nibbled at his collarbones while the demon tugged Aziraphale’s shirt free of his trousers sneaking a hand up Aziraphale’s back to trace fingers along soft skin. 

“Am I going to get pampered here, angel?”

“I don’t see why not. You did a wonderful job pampering me last time. As you say ‘Fair’s fair’.”

“I won’t argue with that.”

Reaching down again, Aziraphale kissed his mouth, pressing his own full lips against Crowley’s, tasting the sunshine on him as its warmth radiated out. Crowley opened his mouth, allowing Aziraphale in for more exploration of his sun-filled form while he did a little of his own with a long tongue and the skill to back it up. Aziraphale closed his eyes, feeling the kisses and the tender caresses along his spine. They lay wrapped in each other for minutes uncountable, Aziraphale’s coolness mixing with Crowley’s heat. Shade mingling with the sun.

Crowley’s shirt was soon in Aziraphale’s grasp, being pulled over his head and tossed on the floor beside the coffee table, leaving a nice view of Crowley’s bare chest in all its glory. Humming in appreciation at the view before him, Aziraphale got to work, first sitting upon the demon’s hips to caress him. He began at Crowley’s prominent collarbones, sweeping fingertips over them gently in a manner that earned him a gasp of shock. It was a pleased gasp that asked for more. Aziraphale delivered.

Curling his fingertips towards Crowley’s skin, he took to lightly scratching along it in a sensuous motion that added a bit of excitement to the touch without causing pain. Skin reddened briefly, leaving a visible trail where he had been as he headed down towards Crowley’s nipples, the demon anticipating the eventual touch that would come. Golden-yellow eyes met sky blue ones and Crowley’s eyebrow rose in a cocky motion. He knew Aziraphale would not be able to resist such a sensitive area in which to play.

“Do you want me to go lower?”

“Yes. You said you’d pamper me, remember?”

“Insatiable, aren’t you?”

Leaning forward, Aziraphale licked over one, taking the whole thing from nipple to areola into his mouth to suck vigorously. He was rewarded with a moan as Crowley threw his head back, pushing it into the cushions, his red hair circling it like a demonic halo. He was beautiful like this, vulnerable enough to allow Aziraphale to love him in such a manner. The angel adored him all the more for it. It was more natural for Crowley to hide behind carefully constructed walls, using sarcasm and his own reckless behaviour to hide his heart from the world at large. Demons weren’t supposed to love, but he did. There was little about Crowley that was normal for his species, a fact that made Aziraphale very thankful. He would have been very alone in this world if Crowley had turned out to be just like all the other citizens of Hell.

Crowley moaned softly under Aziraphale’s ministrations. Rubbing one nipple gently, he ran over the other with his tongue before going back to sucking it, Crowley’s hand petting Aziraphale’s back all the quicker in his arousal. It fuelled Aziraphale’s passion, causing him to suck the erect nipple until Crowley could take no more. A whimper escaped his lips, prompting Aziraphale to apologise for making it sore before moving on to the other one, promising to pay closer attention this time. Crowley trusted he would. With one last healing kiss on it that took away all the redness and pain, he was careful about teasing the other one. 

“Aziraphale . . . you’re going to kill me here going so slow,” gasped Crowley after a time. “Please?”

The angel’s head rose with the interruption, looking into Crowley’s gaze. It was amazing how such foreign eyes could beg so tenderly, their yellow colour became beautiful to Aziraphale over the years. He could not resist a puppy dog stare from a being with snake eyes these days. He smiled at his demon, running a finger down his sternum to his belly button. 

“We’re going to have to remove some more clothes.”

“Not a problem, angel. Get off a moment.”

Crowley unbuckled his belt, unfastened his trousers and lifted his arse off the couch to wiggle out of them. It did not have the effect that he wanted, resulting in him turning a bright shade of red before resorting to a miracle to rid himself of the tight trousers that had become stuck halfway down his legs. Aziraphale laughed.

“You forgot your socks again.”

Crowley waggled a foot at him. “If you want them gone, you can take them off.”

He didn’t know it was possible for his partner to sensuously peel them off. He learned differently. Socks on the floor, he watched as Aziraphale contemplated his slim foot, running a finger along the top of it. Crowley gave him a questioning look. 

“We’ve never bothered with feet before.”

“Because . . . feet. I’ve been wearing shoes out in the garden all day.”

“And you don’t sweat, my dear, being so heat-resistant.”

“If you’re open to it. Let me miracle them clean, just to be sure . . . there.”

Crowley wiggled his toes, not expecting Aziraphale to sit at the end of the couch and take up both of Crowley’s feet in his hands. Picking one up, Aziraphale set his palms on either side of Crowley’s foot, gently pushing on it before settling into a massage along the arch, running his thumbs up and down it, occasionally twisting Crowley’s foot back and forth before resuming the massage the arch again. The demon relaxed with a purr of contentment, all tension leaving his foot. This was nice. This was very very nice and not at all sexual as he expected. His eyes closed as his physical desires were lulled back to sleep by the relaxation he was feeling.

“I thought we were going to have sex.”

All of a sudden, his toe was damp as he felt Aziraphale’s tongue run along the bottom of it, licking from bottom to top. It was then taken completely into Aziraphale’s mouth where it was sucked. With an ecstatic moan, all of Crowley’s desires rushed back to the surface both emotionally and physically. He had gone from half hard to full-in erection in no time flat. Damn that angel. 

They said the nerves in the human body were all tied to one another which is why acupuncture worked even though the part being worked on wasn’t always the part experiencing pain. Was it the same for erogenous zones? Crowley could see no reason why Aziraphale’s mouth on his toe would produce such sensations. But here they were — Aziraphale exploring sexually while Crowley floated on a cloud thanks to his experimentations. The angel tried other toes to the same effect. Crowley laid his other foot on his shoulder, wanting to touch him but unable to do much at this angle. This small amount was going to have to do for now. He rubbed gently, circling it around from the round of Aziraphale’s shoulder to his neck and back again.

It didn’t take long before Crowley was fit to burst and Aziraphale hadn’t even moved on to his other foot. With a whimper, he begged his partner to move north to parts that were keenly feeling neglected. Aziraphale settled in for a little cock admiration, an activity Crowley thoroughly enjoyed both giving and receiving. The two looked at each other over Crowley’s flat stomach, Aziraphale moving up a bit further to leave a kiss or two on it before going back to his original intentions of giving a little positive attention to certain body parts of his partner. Crowley deserved some praise now and again, especially since he had had precious few kind comments made to him over the past several thousand years. Such was the life of a demon.

He caressed Crowley’s cock with a soft motion, maintaining eye contact with him. 

“You are beautiful. Every part of you.”

He reached down to kiss the head of it, taking into his mouth for a moment to run his tongue over it making Crowley shiver. Aziraphale stroked down it, his fingers linger at the crease between it and Crowley’s thigh before move down to trace around his balls, making the demon jump in delight. Aziraphale continued with the touch, peppering praise in there along with his caresses and adding an occasional kiss to the mix. Crowley squirmed happily, reaching out to comb his fingers through Aziraphale’s soft curls in appreciation. 

“I receive so much pleasure from your cock, my dear.”

“Really?”

Aziraphale began to massage Crowley’s cock between his hands, carefully pressing them against it while moving in a circular motion. Crowley’s body tensed, every muscle freezing in an attempt to keep himself still despite the sudden need to thrust up against Aziraphale’s hands. A small groan escaped him. 

“Of course. I’ve never wanted anyone else. Now, relax before you pull something. It would be a pity to end the fun now.”

Aziraphale’s hands moved to Crowley’s tense hips, reaching around his buttocks to rub them as well, until Crowley relaxed into a pile of boneless demon. Purring encouragement at him, Aziraphale resumed his appreciation with his mouth, running his tongue in a figure-eight pattern along Crowley’s balls. The resulting whimper was one of pleasure and music to Aziraphale’s ears. Yes, he deserved this pampering. The angel had spent centuries considering Crowley as no different from your average demon without bothering to break free of Heaven’s brainwashing enough to realise that his Earthly companion was nothing more than a sceptic who got caught up in events because Heaven couldn’t handle those who asked questions.

He kissed Crowley’s inner thigh, thinking he would spend forever making it up to him. His mouth moved to Crowley’s cock again, this time he actually took it into his mouth rather than just kissing it. Sucking and licking, he drew more of it past his lips then over his tongue. Crowley’s hand moved from Aziraphale's hair to his shoulder, burrowing in below his collar to find bare skin to touch. Slim fingers found their way to the sensitive area by Aziraphale’s neck, petting him in just the right spots. Aziraphale’s resulting gasp remained trapped in his mouth. 

Meanwhile, Crowley was in his own version of Heaven. His eyes locked onto Aziraphale’s, studying the intense stare reflecting out of the beautiful sky blue of his eyes and Crowley found he could barely hold on. He threw his head back, his teeth biting at his lower lip with a whine, the love he was feeling overwhelming him. He was going to come undone if he wasn’t careful. 

“Angel . . . what you do to me. Don’t ever stop.” 

He was going to rip the cushions at this rate with his ever-tightening grasp. He squirmed, writhing as he lay upon the couch, sexual feelings tingling along his limbs and gathering in his brain to burst forth with such force Crowley was convinced he could take no more of Aziraphale’s ministrations. The demon was being pampered within an inch of his immortal life. If he was going to discorporate from pure desire, then he would gladly go this way. 

“Oh, dear. I do believe I’ve worked you up a little too much, haven’t I? It’s only natural, I suppose. It is difficult to keep my hands off of you.”

Aziraphale was straddling him now, his own hard cock brushing along Crowley’s stomach. Crowley’s hands rose to touch his face and his back, one brushing along his temple as Aziraphale smiled at him, the other scratching softly along his spine in the manner Aziraphale loved. In an unexpected move, the angel grabbed both of Crowley’s arms, pinning him down to the couch. Crowley’s golden-yellow eyes went wide with shock.

“Angel?”

“I’m not done with your cock yet, Crowley. Do not move your hands.”

Aziraphale was unbuttoning his shirt then taking off his trousers while Crowley lay unmoving beneath him, drinking in the sight of his angel as he resisted the urge to reach out to touch him. Being the impulsive type, keeping his hands to himself did not last long. He stretched out an arm to brush along the fine blond hair on Aziraphale’s chest, the angel laughing and gently pushing his hand down. 

“Crowley, listen for once, please.”

Aziraphale was back on top of him, hands curled around his wrists as he bore down on Crowley’s member. Seating himself deep on his partner, Aziraphale held still, only moving to give him kisses filled with unspoken praise. His hips pinned Crowley down keeping him from moving as the demon released muffled groans. He wiggled slightly side-to-side, a movement that proved completely unsatisfying. Finally, he gave up and lay still, enjoying the kisses Aziraphale granted him. Crowley eagerly returned them, tongue darting in and out of Aziraphale’s mouth as he silently begged the angel to continue before finally voicing it.

“When did this go from pampering me to trying to teach me patience?”

“There’s nothing wrong with going slow, my dear. This isn’t about having an orgasm as quickly as you can.”

Eons later — at least from Crowley’s point of view, Aziraphale started to move in earth-shattering ways. Crowley found himself experiencing his entire life on earth all over again. He felt the warm sunshine on his scales in Eden. Relived times from thousands of years ago up through recent ones involving their little cottage here in the South Downs. Triumphs. Tragedies. Historical events they both had to sway their side’s direction. Quiet moments alone together away from the demands of Heaven and Hell. Difficult times when all they could do was pine for each other until their next chance to be together. Through it all was woven a ribbon of love. The love one angel couldn’t bring himself to express for the longest time.

“Oh, Aziraphale . . . my angel . . .”

Their spirits rose, leaving behind the vessels on the couch they used to interact with this wonderful world the inhabited, floating somewhere on a different plane filled with dark and starlight — a deep red presence all sharp edges and angles, and a bright white one, soft and fluffy despite being made of the intangible. There was a hint of angelic wings, and maybe the red one was more elongated than the white entity whose edges it touched. The white one wrapped it, enveloping it in the softness of those insubstantial and imprecise wings. Abstract spirits who didn’t truly need a form began to merge, the dark red taking on a softer hue as it was exposed to the gentle white. There was the occasional flare as the excitement below on Earth’s plane grew and motes of energy flared, burning bright compared to the surrounding light only to quiet down and flare again in response to the actions of the physical bodies they were attached to.

It seemed impossible for beings of light to touch on such a level, but they could feel each other. The physical melded with the metaphysical carrying its sensations with it. They had taken something purely human and turned it into something unique to them. Something no other beings had. Every time they reached this level of love, they marvelled at it. It was not something that should have been possible. 

Their voices raised in unison as they reached the pinnacle of their physical expression of love, carrying across two dimensions. Then they had returned to the physical one — a couple of supernatural beings laying tangled up in each other like a couple of human lovers. Aziraphale resumed his doting on Crowley, brushing a hand through his hair while he left gentle kisses and touches on him, slowly bringing the demon back to reality. Crowley opened his eyes with a lazy blink, their lids heavy as he reoriented himself. After a time, his hand came up to wrap around Aziraphale who was laying on top of him, head on his collarbone as he whispered praise in Crowley’s ear. His heart almost burst now, as he came to his senses enough to perceive his surroundings and feel the affection of his angel as Aziraphale lavished him with attention. This was love, Crowley decided. Pampered or not, this was most definitely love. 


End file.
